


New Moon

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Peter play fetch</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

You know it is puppy love when everything about the other thrills you.

“Can I …. pat him?” he’d asked when he saw Peter in his other form.

“Not while he’s eating,” Lynda cautioned.

The mood was very somber as the wolf and his boy walked out to learn what they could of the evil that had descended on the sleepy township of Hemlock Grove. Troubled Roman tossed the change in his pocket across the road so that the pretty sounds might soothe the beast. Peter wagged his tail and nuzzled the human hand in appreciation.

Unthinking, in the vulgar way that youth is unaware of the necessity of cultural sensitivity, Roman upped the game, next tossing a stick. Peter contemplated biting him but only for a moment. Then he rose to the occasion and bounded after it.

And then – a frolic! A blur of fur and flesh running and rolling up and down the very hills that had created the unease and a ferocious mock battle of tug of war commenced.

Peter quivered with the joy only a dog can know, that of basking in the undivided attention of its master.

Roman played in a way he never had before, a simple state of pleasure unmarred by drugs and blood and technological wonders.

In the end Roman lay laughing on his back, a shaggy triumphant Peter tickling his face with his long tongue.

And suddenly -- in the proverbial epiphany -- Roman understood.

That in that moment Peter was Lord and he was but a serf. That no longer did the Stars and the Moon bow to the little lord of Castle Godfrey, that the Sun did not rise and set for him.

And thus Peter the Wolf liberated Roman in that bold new revel.

**Author's Note:**

> Not long ago I saw a banner someone had made with Roman and Peter in wolf form standing over the lake looking out at the old steel mill. I have been unable to find it since! If anyone knows of the link, would you be so good as to send it to me? I would like it for my comm and will of course credit its maker. Thank you!


End file.
